Not-Ark Survival Not-Evolved
by ZobbleStone
Summary: A sentient 'Golem core' tries to survive on a world of bloody evolution with only a Specimen-Implant and the ability to build a body. This story has the most unique of those written so far.


**Chapter 1**

**Not-Ark Survival Not-Evolved**

**This story will not take 'stats' or 'level' into account for the main character.**

**This story contains OC's that don't belong in Ark or RWBY.**

**I own neither Ark or RWBY, don't credit me for the creation of my crossover story because the companies that currently own the game/anime deserve all the credit for their creation. The only things I own are the tablet this is written on, the account this is published on, this specific story and the OC main character.**

**Chapter/Title**

**Author's notes **

_Inventory, tech tree and text._

"Speech"

(Additional information or intention)

Whatever may happen.

An orb is flying through space fast enough to cause a sonic boom in a vacuum and there is a pebble sized object following behind it, the pebble sized object is shaped similar to a diamond prism, is made of Element and is similar in shape to a Specimen-Implant. The orb is a perfect sphere and is made of a NEOchrome coloured metal with a blue visor made of Element that signified the front and worked as eyes for the orb, or at least it did when it was alive.

The orb was once a golem core that got struck with a Specimen-Implant but it got launched out of it's dying ark just before the ark in question imploded and propelled the orb to the speed it is currently travelling at, the side effect was that the orb went into mental stasis and had it's memories reset to avoid [Information_Corrupted] from happening. This event occurred [File_Corrupted] days ago and system will reboot in 3, 2... 1 System reboot initiate-Error Error, Stasis Overloa-d, virus scan beginning [0%].

[25%] No Connection.

[50%] No Malware.

[75%] Corrupted Files Detected, Deleting, Replacing.

[99%] Initiating Daily Backup, Backup Error.

[100%] Initiating Startup Sequence, AI = Offline.

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Loading Complete, Reviewing data... Data Reviewed, Initiating Emergency Beacon, Emergency Beacon = Active, Beacon Time Limit = 20:20:20:20:7:24:60:60 Seconds Until Deactivation, Auto-Solar = Active. Entering Sleep Mode...

Exiting Sleep Mode, AI = Offline. Emergency Beacon = [Corrupted], Auto-Solar = Erro-Offline, virus scan beginning [0%].

[25%] No Connection.

[50%] No Malware.

[75%] Corrupted Files Detected, Deleting, Replacing.

[99%] Initiating Daily Backup, Backup Complete.

[100%] Initiating Startup Sequence, AI = Offline.

Loading...

Data Recording Start.

The location is unknown, the orb and it's affiliated Specimen-Implant are surrounded by a grey stone in all directions. The orb and Specimen-Implant are going to be referred to as 'Golem core' from this point onwards. The Golem core is suspended centrally in an air pocket with no way of discerning orientation.

Cracks are beginning to form in one of the walls and pressure is building up. A hole has formed and has sucked the Golem core through it into a vacuum. Location was the interior of a moon that is in a decaying orbit around a planet similar to Earth, in a solar system of 'Unnamed planet', moon of 'Unnamed planet', 'Unnamed star' and a night sky that doesn't match any in the database.

Golem core has changed trajectory to a crash course into 'Unnamed planet'. Re-entry into 'Unnamed planet' has begun and all dusts have just been burned off. Crash in 3, 2-Crater formed, AI Awakening Sequence Activating.

"Where am I? A crater? Why am I here?" A robotic voice asks, my my voice asks out loud, "so, this is my voice? I don't remember it being like this." I state as if no-one can hear.

Moving my hand in front of my face, I instead see a floating object in the shape of a diamond prism and made of an unfamiliar metal. It is in the position just below where my right wrist would be if I had one and now that I mention such, I have no limbs or torso, my _Inventory _doesn't hold anything useful and neither does my _tech tree_. With that tangent over, I walked out of the crater and began my search for water.

...

That only took half an hour and now I have found a small river, only just big enough to submerge myself in but clear enough to see a reflection in and in the reflection I see a NEOchrome coloured perfect sphere with a glowing blue visor. Reaching for and picking up the water makes it swirl around my body and form into a basic body, picking up more and more water, I begin to regain my body or one made of water, ice forming into a thin layer of clothing and forming hands on my wrists. Looking at my reflection in the water, I see that I have ice spikes for hair and on my Golem core I'm gaining a glacial ice mask with clear water in place of a visor, the rest of my core is getting surrounded by a glacial ice, roman helm with a holographic crest on top.

After I had finished collecting water, I walked to a tree and began punching it and receiving thatch in my _inventory_ and a small amount of wood before the tree falls and evaporates and I gain three points in my _tech tree _that I spend on a thatch foundation, mortar and pestle and a pickaxe before I begin crafting. Any player in Ark can tell you what I'd do next, I began building a base from thatch.

**And that was the first chapter completed, please leave a critical review about this chapter with your opinions in the last paragraph. This story was inspired by **_RWBY: Mixed Data_ **which was made by **_poaling12_**. Please give them first credit for the major inspiration of this story and complement them on how well written their story.**

**Try not to give to violent a review because this is a public site and administration does exist here.**


End file.
